More Things To Say
by YouMeSaturdayNight
Summary: Voldemort has not instructed Draco to kill Dumbledore, but Hermione. He only ends up sending her flying off the balcony. While falling Hermione uses a spell to transport herself to somewhere she doesn't know. Please read I promise its not that bad haha!


**Summary: Voldemort has not instructed Draco to kill Dumbledore, but Hermione. But on the night he is supposed to kill her but he can't use the killing spell. While falling Hermione uses a spell to transport herself to somewhere she doesn't know. Five years later Draco finds out Hermione isn't dead.**

**I know the whole Draco instructed to kill Hermione thing is sort of over used. But bear with it. I promise you it won't really be all about that. Thanks for reading!**

"Kill her! Kill the filthy mud blood!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs at the poor boy. He was shaking with fear as his aunt danced around with glowing eyes filled with evil.

"Draco." Hermione pleaded and stared the boy down. His platinum hair was glued to his forehead with sweat. "Draco please."

"Shut up! I…I can't." The blonde pleaded with his aunt and himself. Obviously he didn't want to kill Hermione. It wasn't love he felt for her, but over the past couple of weeks some feelings had been stirring.

"Draco if you don't kill her I will." Bellatrix snarled. It was obvious she wanted the job done and done fast. Draco though just didn't have the heart to kill the Gryffindor girl.

"I can't!" Malfoy replied back in an angry tone.

"Draco! Kill me!" Hermione yelled out at last. The words surprised Draco and he turned to look at her surprised.

"What?" The blonde questioned. How could Hermione ask him to kill her? She obviously was insane. But at this point, who really was sane? Not himself for sure.

"Kill me!"

"N-No!"

"Do it!" Hermione comanded in a harsh tone. Draco was freighted, confused, and worried all at the same time. Nothing in his life would ever compare to this decision.

"Draco, kill her!" Bellatrix ordered. The banter was confusing Draco and he had no idea what to do. With a loud yell he cast a random spell at the puffy haired girl and watched. She went flying backwards over the balcony and started her descent down to the cold ground.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed as loud as he possibly could and ran to the balcony where Hermione was previously standing. There was no sound of her body hitting the ground but Draco couldn't look over to see if she had.

"You did it Draco. Good job." Bellatrix whispered and chuckled evilly. She ran out of the room and down the hallway, skipping and laughing. The words of his aunt rang in Draco's head. He killed Hermione Granger.

Draco shot up in his bed drenched with sweat. Tears flowed from his eyes and he wiped them quickly. A thought popped into his head and jumped out of bed. Quickly he made his way to the kitchen. Checking the calendar he sighed with a nod. It was the day. The most horrible day of the year. A lone tear escaped from Draco's eye and he snarled at its existence. Deciding a quick shower would help, he ripped his clothes from his body and dragged himself over to the bathroom.

After his shower Malfoy picked up his wand and glared at it. It was the very wand that he has used to kill Granger years earlier. It was a weird theory actually. Her body was never found but she hadn't turned up in the five years it had been since then. If she was still alive then she would have came back to London. Or so he assumed.

Breakfast was long and painful in his mansion. The Malfoy Manor had long been empty besides himself. All the elves were fired and sent away. He didn't want anybody, even the elves, to see him in his pathetic state. His parents were both put in jail at the end of the war. Luckily he was spared, even though everybody thought he killed Hermione. His tears had proved that he had emotions and that saved him a lot.

Harry had told Draco that he would let him be free on one condition. Draco had to keep searching for Hermione. Since it was his fault she was either dead or missing. No matter which though, he still had to spend ever day of his life looking for her. Harry paid him for his services but it wasn't any less painful.

Most of the tears had stopped coming. The only time he cried was on the anniversary of her death. He would then turn almost emotionless again. Except for anger which he would never lose. Most of the time that's all her ever was. Angry. He couldn't tell what it was though that he was angry at. Himself. Voldemort. Bellatrix. Hermione. His parents. Or something completely else. The possibilities were endless. Maybe he was angry at everybody on that list. It was possible and most probable.

At eight o clock in the morning Draco decided it was time he started looking for Hermione that day. With it being the anniversary this was going to be a tough day for him. Being a Malfoy, he didn't really have a positive look on anything.

Usually Malfoy would just wander around and see if he could find the lost girl. But today being special he decided to pop himself up somewhere and look there. He ended up in a small town with people walking around everywhere. It looked pretty cute and so Draco decided he would start his search there.

Not watching where he was going, Draco bumped into a girl who looked to be about Hermione's size. But after five years he had no idea what she might look like. After about bumping casually into ten more girls he was starting to lose it.

His mind was going insane. Draco shook his head quickly. Too many people today were looking like Hermione and it scared the shit out of him. Running over to a small shop Draco took a deep breath and looked up. Bad choice. The eyes he looked into were a deep chocolate and shining a certain way that only one persons eyes could ever shine.

"H-Hermione?" Draco asked quietly. If the girl wasn't Hermione then he would be making a huge fool out of himself.

"Draco." Hermione whispered. The blonde's eyes got bigger until he couldn't breathe. A loud thump was heard as his body hit the floor and Hermione gasped. Grabbing him she dragged him back to the hotel she was staying at. This was going to be a crazy day.


End file.
